White Love's Flowers
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: tak perlu kata-kata cinta untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku. biarkan bunga-bunga ini yang menjadi perantaranya. dan aku yakin, kau akan jadi milikku selamanya. twoshoot. Fluff fic. YunJae. RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic perdana di fandom ini. dan fanfic YunJae pertamaku. Kyaaaa~

Jeongmal gomawo buat temen Misa, Desi Lestarini, dan eonnie Misa, Jaehan Kim Yunjae, yang udah ikut membantu dalam penyelesaian maupun pemilihan tema fanfic ini

Pokoknya makasih buat semuanya juga deh xD

Happy reading

.

.

Disclaimer: They is God's

Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin, and the others

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Warning: Fluff, Boys Love, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

_Don't like don't read please_!

.

.

White Love's Flowers

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Kim Jaejoong namanya, seorang _namja _yang tengah berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melirik gelisah kearah jam tangannya, ia hampir terlambat. _Namja_ cantik itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Terlebih saat dilihatnya gerbang hampir ditutup.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya ketika seorang _namja _hendak menutup gerbang.

Tapi tampaknya _namja _itu tak peduli, dengan kejam ia menutup gerbangnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Buka gerbangnya! Aku bisa terlambat!" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipanggil Jung Yunho itu hanya menatap Jaejoong datar, lalu melirik sekilas jam tangannya.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit 34 detik, Kim Jaejoong." Ia menatap datar Jaejoong, dan berniat meninggalkannya.

"_Mwo_? Aku baru terlambat satu menit, Jung Yunho! Sekarang, buka gerbangnya!" tampaknya ia mulai tak sabar. Ia mulai merasa kesal pada _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Terlambat tetap terlambat. Meski itu hanya 1 detik." Yunho mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong disana.

"Yunho-ah!" langkahnya terhenti ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"_Jebaaal_~" ucapnya manja. Namun itu tak berpengaruh bagi _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"Kapan kau akan belajar dewasa, Jaejoong-ah? Kita sudah kelas tiga, dan sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" Yunho kembali menghampiri Jaejoong di depan gerbang.

"Bahkan kudengar nilai-nilaimu turun belakangan ini. kau mau tidak lulus ujian? Kau mau tetap jadi murid SMA?" ia menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah berjongkok di depan gerbang.

*Jaejoong POV*

"Bahkan kudengar nilai-nilaimu turun belakangan ini. kau mau tidak lulus ujian? Kau mau tetap jadi murid SMA?" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Belakangan ini aku kurang konsentrasi belajar. Tapi tetap saja aku kesal. Aku kan jadi begini gara-gara dia!

"Memang apa pedulimu kalau aku tak lulus?" Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ditujukannya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, aku ini temanmu, Jaejoong-ah." Kulihat ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. Aku membuang muka. Tak ingin menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Ah, jangan lupakan pintu gerbang yang menghalangi kami berdua.

"Dengar Jaejoong-ah, kau harus mulai memikirkan masa depanmu! Jangan terus bermain-main! Ubahlah pola pikirmu! Jangan terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" aku tetap mengacuhkannya, meski begitu, otakku masih mencerna apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jae-"

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kudengar sebuah suara memotong ucapan Yunho. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu mendekat ke arah kami, Siwon-_sonsaengnim_.

"_Seongsangmin_." Yunho mulai berdiri menghadap Siwon-_sonsaengnim_.

"Jung Yunho, kelas sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kenapa kau tak masuk ke kelasmu? Seharusnya sebagai ketua OSIS , kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada murid yang lain. bukan malah diam di depan gerbang bersama si tukang telat ini!" aku mulai berdiri. Hey, kenapa namaku ikut dibawa?

"Maafkan saya, _sonsaengnim_. Saya hanya sedang bertanya padanya, alasan ia terlambat. Dan ternyata sudah selama ini. Maaf, ini kesalahan saya. Bukan kesalahan Jaejoong, _sonsaengnim_." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Tanda ia sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu. Biarkan tukang telat itu diurus oleh guru BP."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, "_Ne, sonsaengnim_."

Siwon-_sonsaengnim_ mulai meninggalkan kami berdua. Kulihat Yunho sedikit menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Yunho-ah, kenapa tak kembali ke kelas? Nanti kau dimarahi _sonsaengnim_ lagi. cepat masuk kelas!" perintahku. Namun kelihatannya ia tak mau mengubah posisinya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau-"

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Aku memandang tak percaya ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Berbeda jauh dengan wajah datarnya tadi pagi.

Tapi.. hatiku terasa hangat. "_Gomawo, _Yunho-ah."

*end JJ POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Yunho menemanimu di depan gerbang? Si petugas kedisiplinan itu bolos pelajaran hanya untuk menemanimu saja?" pekik Junsu tak percaya. Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menutup sebelah telinganya, takut-takut tuli mendadak gara-gara pekikan dahsyat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan?" Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan buku catatan di depannya. Ia mencatat hal-hal penting di papan tulis, karena tadi ia terlambat dan tidak sempat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Heechul-_sonsaengnim_.

Saat ini Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tepat ketika jam istirahat berbunyi. Karena itulah ia jadi ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Tapi, tapi, bagaimana mungkin si penggila kedisiplinan itu rela membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menemanimu? Bukankah itu aneh?" _namja_ cantik itu menghela nafas pelan. Bukannya ia tidak merasa aneh, tentu saja. Hanya.. ia tak berani menanyakan alasannya pada Yunho. Karena ia tau pasti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Yunho, "Karena _eomma_mu sudah mempercayakanmu padaku, jadi aku harus terus mendampingimu." Bukan seperti itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Bukan alasan yang sama setiap kali ia bertanya, dan menjuruskan pertanyaan itu pada satu pernyataan yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sejak masuk TK hingga SMA saat ini, mereka selalu berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Kedua orang tua merekapun sudah saling bersahabat lama. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho seperti saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Sahabat sejati yang takkan terganti. Hanya saja, perlahan-lahan, ada satu perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di hati Jaejoong. Satu perasaan dimana ia tak mau hanya dipandang Yunho sebagai sahabat yang harus selalu dilindunginnya. Tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi sahabat lama yang masih terus bersama sampai saat ini. meski ia tak begitu mengerti dengan perasaan itu. hanya satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin terus berada di dekat Jung Yunho.

"Apa mungkin ia menyukaimu?" ucap Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya. Ia mulai menatap Junsu tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa ada perlakuan khusus dari Yunho untukmu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "itu hanya karena aku ini temannya sejak kecil. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang seperti dia menyukaiku?"

"Siapa yang tau.." Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini, silakan kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jangan mampir-mampir dulu, ya!" Kibum-_sonsaengnim_ mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu dengan senyum mautnya. Tak salah Siwon-_sonsaengnim_ sampai bertekuk lutut pada _namja _manis itu. Kelas mulai ribut, dan satu per-satu murid mulai keluar dari kelas.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau pulang bersama?" ajak Junsu yang sudah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"_Mianhae_, Junsu-ah. Hari ini aku mau pulang dengan Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong yang juga sudah siap untuk pulang.

"_Mwo_? Jangan bilang kalian mau kencan?" dan satu jitakan pelan mendarat di kening _namja_ cantik itu.

"Jangan ngawur! Sudah ya, aku duluan. _Pay pay_, Junsu-ah!"

.

.

*Yunho POV*

"Kau lama!" seruku pada _namja _cantik di depanku ini. Kulihat ia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hehe, _mian_, Yunho-ah. Tadi Junsu mengajakku ngobrol dulu."

"Dasar! Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita pergi!" kugenggam erat tangannya, mengajaknya berjalan bersamaku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat tanganku menggengam tangannya.

"Yunho-ah.." panggilnya lirih. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"_Wae?_"

Ia hanya menunduk dan tak menjawab. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menunggu jawabannya.

"A-aku.. menurutmu, aku ini, siapamu?" aku menatapnya heran. Apa yang dia maksud?

"Hm? Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja!" bola mata hitamnya menatapku serius. Baru kali ini kulihat keseriusan itu di matanya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Bagiku, kau ini adalah bunga yang harus selalu aku lindungi. Itu adalah janjiku pada _eomma_mu."

"Bukan itu! tidak ada hubungannya dengan _eomma_! Ini hanya antara kau dan aku! Siapa aku bagimu?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Jae. Aku-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Yunho-ah. Sangat suka! Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" aku tersentak saat kristal hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Apa katanya? Suka? Ia menyukaiku?

"J-jae, aku.."

"Mengapa? Kau tak suka padaku?"

"Aku suka, tapi-"

"Tapi mengapa kau tak menjawab?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya mulai terisak. Aku berusaha menghapus air matanya, dan langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku memandangnya tidak percaya, kumohon jangan begini Jae. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini.

"_Mianhae_.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu?"

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu-" Ia berlari meninggalkanku, tanpa mendengar apapun dariku lagi. sepertinya ia sudah salah paham. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya menjauh. Aku masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Aku.."

*end Yunho POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Dengan gontai Jaejoong berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia tak takut akan terlambat. Karena ia berangkat jauh lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Bukan karena suatu keajaiban Jaejoong bisa bangun pagi. Tapi memang karena dari semalam ia tidak tidur dan terus menangis. Ia mengasumsikan kata "_mianhae_" dari Yunho kemarin sebagai suatu penolakan dari Yunho atas pernyataan cintanya.

Sesekali ia membuang nafas pelan. Rasanya kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin ia masih merasa sakit. Dadanya terasa perih dan terluka. '_Aku seperti anak perampuan yang cintanya ditolak, deh_'pikirnya. Dan tanpa disadari, ia telah sampai di sekolah.

"_Anyeonghaseyo!_" sapa Jaejoong saat tiba di kelasnya. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah kelas itu masih dalam keadaan kosong. Diliriknya jam dinding, jam 06:02. Hebat, ini bisa jadi rekornya datang pagi seumur hidup, nih.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke mejanya. Matanya menyipit ketika ada benda asing di mejanya..

"Apa ini?"

Hari ini.. Setangkai bunga matahari ..

.

TBC

.

Saya sadar fic ini gaje dan membosanka. Masih butuh kritik dan saran buat fic ini.

Maka dari itu.. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya apdetnya lama m_ _m

Soalnya ada beberapa alasan aku hiatusnya lama -_-

Oke, langsung aja.

_Happy reading~_

.

.

Disclaimer: Mereka makhluk ciptaan Tuhan

Genre: Romance/drama

Rated: T

Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), etc. Don't like don't read!

.

.

White Love's Flower

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong menatap heran bunga matahari di mejanya. Siapa yang menaruh bunga ini? tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Ya_! Jaejoong-_ah_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu, sahabatnya.

Jaejoong menunjukkan bunga matahari itu pada Junsu.

"Lho? Siapa yang memberikan bunga ini?" tanya Junsu heran.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja bunga itu ada di mejaku." Jawabnya.

Junsu memperhatikan bunga itu dengan seksama.

"Kau tau apa arti dari bunga matahari, Jaejoong-_ah_?" Junsu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau." Junsu melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Bunga matahari itu artinya 'Aku selalu memandangmu'. Bukankah itu berarti ada seseorang yang selalu memandangmu, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum! Kurasa, kau mempunyai seorang pengagum rahasia!"

"_Mwo_?"

Jaejoong menatap bunga itu bingung. Apa benar ia punya penggemar rahasia?

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. _Namja _cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu masih termenung di kelasnya. Ia masih berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang menjadi pengagum rahasianya?

"Ahh! Aku tidak tahuuuu!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa terheran-heran. Ada apa gerangan dengan _namja_ canti satu itu?

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia butuh udara segar.

.

.

Jaejoong mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan tidak berminat. Ia masih memikirkan tentang bunga itu. ditambah lagi dengan masalah Yunho.

Ah, mengingat Yunho, ia jadi kembali ke kemarin malam. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Seakan ia dihempaskan ke dasar jurang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku, Yunnie?" ucapnya lirih.

Ya, Jaejoong memang menyukai kawan sejak kecilnya itu. yunho selalu menjaga Jaejoong, dengan berdalih bahwa ia harus memegang janji pada _eomma_ Jaejoong.

Padahal bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Ia ingin Yunho memandangnya sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Bukan sebagai sahabat kecilnya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Jika sudah menyangkut masalah Yunho, ia pasti akan jadi cengeng. Kenapa sih pemuda itu tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum jusmu, Jae?"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat itu. ia menatap mata musang di depannya. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya terperosok dalam. Mata yang membuatnya melayang, namun juga menjatuhkannya disaat yang bersamaan.

Jaejoong menghindari kontak mata itu. untuk apa dia disini? Tidak puaskah ia menyakiti Jaejoong?

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Yunho sekarang.

Yunho tidak begitu memperdulikan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kupesankan makanan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggebrak meja di depannya keras. Itu membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin yang sedang ramai saat itu.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau mau memberikan harapan untukku. Tak puaskah kau menolakku malam itu?" setelah itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

"Sebentar lagi, Jae. Tunggulah.."

.

.

.

*Jae POV*

Yunho brengsek! Untuk apa dia datang? Mengapa ia seakan memberikan harapan untukku? Bukankah ia sudah menolakku? Sial!

Aku duduk di bangkuku kasar. Tak kupedulikan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasku. Aku benar-benar sedang kacau!

Shit! Dia membuatku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati!

"Jae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu duduk di bangku depanku. Aku hanya menggeleng, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini.

Ia menepuk pundakku. "Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak ingin cerita. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku akan ada di sampingmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Junsu memang sahabat yang baik. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri.

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku berjalan gontai ke sekolah. Masih sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Ditambah lagi, si beruang jelek itu mengirimiku sms berkali-kali. Menyuruhku belajar, menyuruhku makan. Kenapa ia seperhatian itu padaku? Membuatku kesal saja.

Setelah mengganti sepatu, aku mulai berjalan lagi ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku tak berminat. Ternyata di kelas baru ada beberapa orang yang datang.

Aku menuju ke mejaku, dan aku kembali dikejutkan oleh setangkai bunga matahari yang bertengger manis di mejaku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

Kenapa ada bunga ini lagi? apa memang benar ada penggemar rahasiaku?

Aku sedang kesal, moodku sedang tidak bagus. Dengan kejamnya aku meraih bunga itu. dan menuju ke luar kelas.

Aku melirik tempat sampah terletak tidak jauh dari kelasku. Aku menuju kesana. Hendak membuang bunga itu, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau mau membuangnya?"

Sial! Kenapa dia lagi?

"Ya, apa ada masalah untukmu?"

Kulihat Yunho menghampiriku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mendekat kesini?!

"Kau sangat jahat, kau sama sekali tidak menghargai orang yang memberikan bunga itu."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa maumu? Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

Yunho menahan tanganku ketika aku berjalan melewatinya. Sangat kencang, dan kurasakan tanganku memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Lepaskan! Sakit!" ucapki mulai merintih, tanganku terasa sangat sakit.

Ia tidak mendengarku, ia malah menarik tanganku, agar aku mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Ia menatapku tajam. Hatiku begitu sakit, apa dia tidak sadar? Dia sudah melukai hatiku!

"Kau masih tidak paham? Kau tidak tau kalau kau sudah menyakitiku?! Kau menolakku!"

Yunho menatapku heran. "Apa maksudmu? Menolak? Kapan aku melakukan itu?"

Sungguh, aku ingin menghajar wajahnya saat ini. kemana otak cerdasnya yang selama ini dibanggakan oleh guru-guru itu?

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku sekarang Jung Yunho! Kau tidak malu?! Kita sudah jadi pusat perhatian!"

Kulihat ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ya, kami bertengkar di lorong sekolah, tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tentu saja mereka jadi menatap kami heran.

Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya di tanganku, dan aku menarik tanganku kasar.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

Dan aku berlari secepat mungkin dari sana.

.

.

.

Junsu menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Setelah bertengkar dengan Yunho tadi, aku langsung berlari ke kelas. Kulihat Junsu sedang memainkan ponselnya, dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Aku menangis di pelukannya.

"_Uljima, uljima chagi_.." Junsu mencoba menenangkanku. Dan saat aku mengangkat kepala, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Joongie! Joongie!"

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Bau obat yang pekat mengganggu penciumanku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahiku. Ternyata aku demam ya.

"_Gwenchana_?"

Kulihat Junsu disebelahku. Ia tersenyum manis.

Kubalas senyumannya. "_Ne, gwenchanayo_."

Junsu menggenggam tanganku erat. "Ada apa Joongie? Kenapa kau jadi aneh beberapa hari ini?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Mungkin aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Junsu.

Dan kuputuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sesekali aku meneteskan air mata.

"Jae, itu bukan berarti Yunho menolak perasaanmu kan?"

Aku melihat ke arah Junsu. "Dia sudah menolakku, dia sudah bilang maaf.."

"Tapi kau belum dengar secara jelas kan? Dia hanya bilang maaf. Itu masih ambigu!"

"M-mungkin juga.. T-tapi.. apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Junsu tersenyum, ia mengerti sekali sifat sahabatnya yang akan menjadi seperti anak kecil ketika berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau bicara lagi dengannya, Jae. Minta penjelasannya, minta dia menjawab dengan tegas."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia masih menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

.

+misamisa+

.

Langkah Jaejoong terasa berat. Ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi sekarang. Mungkin ini akibatnya karena ia jarang makan dan terlalu banyak pikiran.

Ia merasa pusing, sepertinya keadaan tubuhnya memang tidak baik.

Hampir saja tubuhnya menyentuh aspal yang kasar jika tangan kekar itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Eh?

Tangan? Siapa yang-

"Kau ini! selalu saja ceroboh! Tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Jaejoong tau persis suara siapa itu.

"Yun?"

"Ya, ini aku. Hei! Bukan saatnya bicara hal seperti itu. ayo kuantar pulang." Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dipunggungnya.

"Yun, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Jaejoong lemah.

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir. Kudengar kau pingsan di sekolah tadi. makanya, aku takut hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

"Yun, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja Jae.."

"Yun, apa kau.. menolakku waktu kemarin itu?"

"..."

"Yun?"

"Jae.. apa kau tahu, arti dari bunga matahari?"

"Eum, Junsu pernah memberitahuku.."

"Kalau begitu.. kau pasti tahu jawabannya.."

Jaejoong tidak begitu fokus, kepalanya yang terasa berat, juga matanya yang terasa panas, membuatnya tidak bisa menghalau hawa kantuknya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Dua hari Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Saat itu, ia sempat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Tentang bunga matahari. Tapi tidak begitu jelas.

Itu membuatnya memprediksi, apa Yunho yang selalu menaruh bunga matahari di mejanya?

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menuju kelasnya. Kalau memang bunga matahari itu ada lagi, ia yakin pasti Yunho yang menaruhnya. Sedikit kasar, ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya meja itu kosong. Tak ada bunga disana.

"Yuri-ah, apa kemarin ada yang menaruh bunga matahari disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yuri yang duduk di meja sebelahnya.

"Hmm, seingatku tidak ada.."

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya. Ah, kenapa ini? disaat ia sudah menemukan jalan!

Istirahat nanti ia harus menemui Yunho!

.

.

.

Sial sekali hari itu. Yunho tidak dapat ditemukannya. Ada apa ini? Apa Yunho kembali menolaknya?

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. tapi ia belum berniat pulang.

"Jae, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Su, kurasa Yunho tidak menyukaiku. Sepertinya ia malah terlihat menghindariku."

"..."

"Kukira, ia yang mengirim bunga matahari itu. tapi saat aku mendapatkan petunjuk itu, bunganya sudah menghilang. Ia tak mengirimkan lagi..."

"Aku tak mengerti.. apa dia-"

"Karena saat itu aku baru berani memberikan bunga matahari.."

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sada ada orang di belakangnya?

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. "Karena saat itu, aku hanya berani berkata 'Aku selalu memandangmu'."

"Tapi kali ini-" ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari belakangnya. "Aku berani untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.."

Mata Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan 'menembaknya' dengancara seperti ini.

"Aku yang dulu hanya berani memandangmu. Begitu terkejut ketika kau mengungkapkan cinta."

"..."

"Dan sekarang aku memberikan jawabanku.."

"_Saranghae, nae _Joongie.."

"Yun.. _Nado.. Nado saranghae_.."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jadi, kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tentu, lihat, aku sudah memberikan mawar merah padamu."

"Ah, aku sudah lama sekali menunggu hal ini."

"_Ne, mianhae ne _ Joongie-yaaa. Sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Eum, tidak apa-apa Yun.. yang penting aku tahu, kalau kau menyukaiku sekarang."

"_Ne_, Boo~"

"_Ya! Ya_! Jangan lupakan aku masih disini!" seru Junsu yang merasa dilupakan.

YunJae tertawa bersama. Kelihatannya mereka menganggap dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

Memang yang lain ngontrak ya?

.

END

.

Fic ini udah berdebu, endingnya gajebo. Mengecewakan banget ya

Mian, soalnya aku rada-rada pusing sama UAS, jadi gini deh ;p

Okee, makasih buat dukungan semuanyaaa.

Readerdeuuul, terutama para riviewers~

Jeongmal jeongmal gomawooooo :*

Mind to RnR again?


End file.
